It's Not Polite to Stare
by Maelza
Summary: Sasuke keeps having restless dreams and ends up at Kakashi's house and keeps staring at things. Shounenai Gayness no look if  no like!


Rating: for shounen-ai and a towelled Kakashi and language  
Pairings: kakasasu, some sasukaka  
Summary: Sasuke keeps having restless dreams and wanders over to Kakashi's house, and keeps staring at things

beware first writing trial x.x

One stormy night Sasuke was sitting on his bed, staring at the rain pouring down. The lightning slashing against the blackness. The thunder roaring, splitting apart the silence has transfixed him holding his mind still. The lightning acting as his anger, the thunder speaking Itachi's words to kill him, and finally, the rain presenting his tears. Eventually he drifts into a restless and dreamless sleep.

The next night was another storm, the fifth one in a row. Sasuke, fed up with the restless sleeps, gets up and wanders out of his house, onto the streets. He has no idea where he's going, just wandering, the rain drenching his hair, clothes and skin, hiding his tears.

Kakashi had just gotten back from a long mission and was soaking in his tub, relaxing the over-used muscles. He had his Ichi Ichi Wonder, a new book from the series in front of him, blocking the usually mask-covered face. Just as he slumps into the water to relax, there was a knock on the door.  
"Hmm... who can this be at this hour?" thought Kakashi.  
He wrapped a towel around his waist and held the book in front of his face, steaming and dripping from the hot bath water and answers the door.

Sasuke, dripping from the rain water, blinks as Kakashi opens the door. Scanning him over, Sasuke realizes what Kakashi is wearing and snaps out of his trance yelling, "WHAT THE HELL KAKASHI?!! YOU PERVERT ANSWERING THE DOOR IN _**THAT! **_," pointing at the towel.  
Kakashi chuckles a bit, "Well... you were the...last person I would have expected Sasuke-kun... and I believe it's -sensei to you Sasuke-kun.  
Sasuke glares at Kakashi but suddenly shivers from the cold.  
Kakashi looks at Sasuke and states, "It looks rather cold out there Sasuke-kun"  
Sasuke glares again at Kakashi and says, "So you want me inside your house pervert?!"  
Kakashi replies, "I was not thinking that at all, but wasn't it _**you **_that came here, knocking on my door in the first place Sasuke-kun?  
Sasuke bits his lip in anger, "FINE!" he says spitefully.  
Kakashi steps aside, letting Sasuke in. He turns to go to the bathroom when Sasuke asks, "Where are you going pervert?"  
Kakashi says, "Well... I'm going to... ahem ... get dressed why Sasuke-kun?  
Sasuke glares, "Well I don't trust you----"  
Kakashi lifts an eyebrow and interrupts, "So you want to watch me get dressed do you Sasuke-kun?"  
A blush flows over Sasuke's perfect features as he flails his arms and shakes his head rapidly, "THAT IS NOT WHEN I MEANT!!!!!!"  
Kakashi grins behind his book and raises his eyebrow and slowly leans towards Sasuke, staring him right in the eyes, "So... what did you mean Sasuke-kun?"  
Sasuke's blush deepens and he turns his face, knocking Icha Icha Wonder out of Kakashi's hand, revealing his face. Sasuke bends to pick it up but as he does, his eyes land on Kakashi's face. Sasuke stares at Kakashi's face and collapses, staring at him, scanning every feature, every crease, every crevice, taking them in.  
Kakashi bends down and picks up the book and covers his face again, "It's not polite to stare Sasuke-kun"  
Sasuke bites his lip nervously and looks away. blushing yet again.  
Kakashi smirks again, "My question is still unanswered Sasuke-kun"  
Sasuke blushes further, "Wh-what I meant was... That I didn't trust you... because... you... might... get something..."  
"Oooooh...? Like what Sasuke-kun?" Asks Kakashi, smirking behind his book.  
Sasuke, still looking away from Kakashi, puts his hand over his face, "I... don't know...just something... perverted..."  
Kakashi chuckles, "So just _**how **_are you going to make sure I don't get anything Sasuke-kun?"  
Sasuke stays silent.  
Kakashi smirks again, "You know... theres only two ways... You follow me and watch me change... or I stay here in my towel. So what shall it be Sasuke-kun?"  
Sasuke thinks and then realizes that, if he watches Kakashi change, he'll see that face again..., "I'll follow you then...," he mumbles, trying to sound displeased.  
Kakashi guides Sasuke to the bathroom where his clothes are.  
Sasuke walks over to the clothes, inspecting each one but stops at Kakashi's boxers. His eyes widen as he stares at them.  
Kakashi leans towards Sasuke and whispers in his ear, "It's not polite to stare Sasuke-kun"  
Sasuke turns and knocks the book out of hand again, and he's holding the boxers, "I KNEW YOU WERE A PERVERT! WHY ELSE WOULD THESE BE HERE?!" he screams as he shook the boxers with mini Sasuke head poka-dotted all over them.  
Kakashi smiles, "Oops! Looks like I was caught by you, little Sasuke-kun"  
Sasuke's anger dissipates as his eyes glance over Kakashi's face. His eyes wander over the beautiful lips, eyes, eyes and back again to his lips.  
Kakashi sighs, "How many times must I tell you... It's not polite to---"  
Sasuke smirks then suddenly kisses Kakashi, cutting him out. He breaks the kiss and finished the sentence, "... Stare Sasuke-kun..."


End file.
